The Horn Sharpens: Dragon and Flash
Five years ago, the Kinkaku Force was just kicking off. Kei had finally gotten enough time to reform it, bringing the group into the current age. Wanting to bring Kumo's elite together and unite them, he went straight to work bringing those guys together. Of course, he would soon get requests, of those wanting to join the force, as elites of the Kumogakure shinobi after the war. One by one though, he would spar them and find they weren't up to par. But however, one shinobi would get his attention, sticking out to him. A member of Jūgo's Clan, his name would be Shinzo, an aspiring shinobi looking to join the famous war hero. Peculiar to Kei, he thought he seemed unique enough. He deemed he would test out this shinobi out. To see if he was worthy enough to take on the legendary Kinkaku Force title. Calling the man to the training grounds of Kumo, he awaited the man's arrival, to get things started. It was Shinzo's third week in the village. He had already gone to the Raikage and sworn allegiance to the village and him. It was morning, Shinzo had just finished breakfast and gotten ready for his day. He had heard of the famous Kinkaku Force, back when he was younger. A group of elite ninja using their skill to protect The Hidden Cloud. After swearing allegiance to Kumogakure, he deemed it his job to protect it. He had gotten word of the group's reformation and requested to have the honor to join. He had received word to meet the leader at the training ground. He began to make his walk there and made it there about 5 minutes later. Looking at the brown-haired man, he welcomed him, and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Kei Yotsuki, Head Ninja of Kumogakure, widely known as K. I've summoned you here because you requested to join the Kinkaku Force, is that right? Well there's something you have to do first, if you wish to join." As he arrived, walking, he noticed the man. After the man told his name. "Hi, I'm Shinzo." He stopped and let the man finish talking. "Yes." He had said after the man asked about joining the Kinkaku Force. He finished with an "Okay." He said to the man's last statement. "Your skill, your dedication, the force of your Will of Lightning... These are what makes a Kinkaku Force member. Someone who without a shadow of a doubt, will be the Flash that leads Kumo into a new age. The guiding Sun, who provides life for all. A shinobi who will train the Clouds prosperity to glow forever more. That's what a Kinkaku Force Member must do. If I see these traits in you, I will then appoint you a spot upon the best of the best. But I must test you to see these. We will engage in a spar, right here, right now." He said, gesturing to the various environments in the training area (representing the various environments in the Lightning Country). "Take your pick, of a place, and I'll see if you have what it takes." Shinzo nodded to all of this. He wanted to confirm that he understood everything. He thought of which environment to pick. Shinzo was staring down at the ground. He began to take in every calculation and scenario. "No, the desert will be too unconcealed, and leaves no way for cover." He thought in his head. "Swamp or Tropical?" He looked up at Kei and said. "Swamp". "Very well, then." Kei leads the man into the swampy area, of the training grounds. Having trained here with Omoi, he knew this place like the back of his hand, and trained here often. Taking a stance, and magnetizing the ground around, he levitated above the ground. "Now, you may have the first strike." Shinzo was focused. He followed the man. His head remained straight, but his eyes darted around, looking for things that can be used to his advantage. He was a resourceful guy. After kneading his chakra, he launched launched forward. he then went with another jutsu. As he continuously ran, he used Attack Prevention Technique, but remained solid up into the last second. It looked as he was still solid. He ran/phased right through Kei, and made some quick hand seals, as soon has his hnads in front of him, has phased through. He spun swiftly, his feet still sliding on the ground, and used Wind Release: Air Bullets. A volley of high speed and high penetrate bullets of air flying towards Kei. Thing was, Kei predicted everything Shinzo was going to do already, with his various sensory powers. Instead though, he chose not to dodge, or even turn, allowing the Wind Bullets to attack but not phase him or even his clothing. He possessed the strongest shield prowess that a lot of Kumogakure ninja possessed, but his rivaled the Third Raikage. The Yotsuki turned to face the Jugo man. "Nice tactic, attacking from behind. An effective skill." Kei watched the man, as he then punched the ground, causing waves of swampy water to flow towards Shinzo, a power of his physical strength. But he was not done, as he used the "earthy water" to conduct an electrical charge, which would be even more powerful with two conductors enhancing it. Kei didn't need to enhance it much, just use his chakra to make it more prominent. This charge could easily disable the man if he didn't counteract it, and not by touch, that would be counter-effective. Before the counter attack, he said softly. "Great durability." Complimenting Kei's defensive properties. As the counter attack came, he jumped backwards and upwards into the air, he threw one shuriken, then in a instant formed several handsigns. He had used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and instantly a thousand shuriken form and make their way to Kei. The original shuriken was infused with wind chakra so the others were as well. He's seems to have forgotten, my control over electromagnetism... Kei didn't need to move. Enhancing the magnetic waves from his own body, (made from his Pseudo LRA, which was always active in battle), he magnetized the air around him, and by extension, all the shuriken. Repelling what was magnetized, and stopping his energy from magnetizing anything else, he sent all one thousand wind infused shuriken back at Shinzo, at a quick pace, even using a base Body Flicker would not avoid them all. "I like the quantity of that attack. More or less, another skilled tactic. A nice shinobi move." Electromagnetism...He's skilled. To get to a degree of control with lightning, is a feat most haven't acquired... He quickly thought of a solution. I can't use one of '''those' techniques. He thought to himself. He wanted to truly impress this man. He holds one hand in front him and a green energy-like barrier forms in front of his body, completely in front of his whole boddy, and it shield him from the attack. He had used Demon Art: Satanic Infinite Defense. The shuriken repelled from the shield, lost momentum, and fell to the ground. Right afterwards, he unsheathed his sword quickly then slashed in Iai style and let forth a crescent shape of chakra. He used it once more, making a 'x' with the attack. Chakra, I can sense that... The flash arc disappeared seamless from around Kei, as his LRA, while invisible, absorbed the foreign attack, and spiked, still invisible. "Changing up the attack, I can see your determination in this." Kei moulded chakra, into a large dragon. The Lightning Dragon Bullet roared like a thunderclap, electrifying the air, sending an electrified sound wave towards the opponent. The electricity in the wave was invisible though, so if he would take to the air, after Kei's next move, he would still get shocked if he didn't detect the electricity's resence in time, as it was sound-proofed as well. However, he would send the dragon into the earthy water, which he had covered the ground with, essentially making the air, ground and water electrified, capable to stun those who got hit, and even magnetize. Shizno leaps back. He makes the snake hand seal and uses Summoning: Rashōmon. A very large gate appears. Then it blocks some of the lightning in the air. He uses Flight Technique and floats a bit in the air, to keep the lightning in the water form shocking him, how ever the lightning that was in the air, overcame the gate and shocked him. He felt it and it did hurt. However he remained there standing, and unstunned. Shit! He had said afterwards, how ever he could still move, but he felt a kind of pain, that he didn't want to. Kei noticed how Shinzo blocked the attack, but failed to truly to stop it. However he stood up from the attack, a clear sign of determination in the battle. The Dragon had seen enough. "You good there man?" Kei asked. "I think, I"ve seen enough. No need to continue battling."